<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lungs, Gills, Tails, Frills by INerdMuch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006210">Lungs, Gills, Tails, Frills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch'>INerdMuch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link (Legend of Zelda) is a Dork, Music, Potions Accident, Protective Prince Sidon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Singing, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Transformation, Zora Courting, Zora Link (Legend of Zelda), Zora's Domain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is, of course, willing to blame Zelda. However, he's also fine blaming himself.</p><p>Sidon and the rest of the Domain now have to deal with the consequences, however, when a Zora-fied Link turns up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's late have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link lay in the fields outside of Hyrule Castle and let the wind ruffle his hair. It was heaven to just soak in the sun. The grass brushed the tips of his ears, slack with content, less hung down with jewelry despite his usual love of decoration. The clouds scuttled by, far above him, shaped in a million different ways. It was perfection to simply be. He'd need to go in soon: his skin was tanning like this. Link touched the ocarina on his belt. It had been a gift from a child after he'd defeated the calamity. A young Hylian girl with a brown bob. He'd only taken his eyes off of her to look over the instrument for a second, and lost her to the crowd.</p><p>He brought the cool instrument to his lips, and blew. It was a pretty note that hung around him, carried on the breeze like dandelion fluff. Link played an experimental tune. It was jaunty, and filled him with pleasure. Link wasn't sure how long he played, but the sun had definitely nearly changed positions, inching towards the ground in the west. Link stood, feeling his heat soaked skin cool as he wandered into the half fixed castle. Most of it was untouched, but there were areas of instability, and he knew how to avoid them. Link listened out carefully, trying to find Zelda. She had something to show him, but it hadn't been urgent. He was also thirsty, and she often could procure some water for him.</p><p>Link kept his footsteps quiet on the stone floors and carpets, heel to toe, minimizing all sounds he made. The castle was a lot colder inside, and he thought about tearing down a tapestry to hang around him as a blanket. Would Zelda mind if he took one? Link eyed a deep purple banner, hung opposite a similar one, edged with gold trim. He shrugged and took it down. After all, he could re-hang it later. It was soft and smooth, and Link tugged it tighter over his bare arms. Maybe he should have worn something more covering than a tank top. Oh well.</p><p>He kept up his vigilant search. It was still in the castle. There wasn't much time to hire servants when you hand a kingdom to rebuild. If he took that corridor, slid down those stair banisters and turned left... Well, her science rooms were always a decent bet. Link hurried a little, if only to let the makeshift blanket billow behind him. The banisters were perfect for sliding down, and he made a few huffing noises as he gained speed; laughter that wasn't back to its full state. He could say a few words now. After Ganon had been locked away, he'd been able to speak again, but it hurt to use a throat that hadn't spoken in over one hundred years.</p><p>As he'd expected, Zelda was puttering about her laboratory, muttering formulas and equations. Link watched her for a few minutes. She hadn't noticed him, so he let her finish her writings until he made himself known. He made a noise, barely sounding like a word.</p><p>"Ha," Link waved as she spun in shock, but quickly calmed at seeing his face. Zelda took a breath, and smiled. Link returned it best he could. He let go of the blanket to sign. "Sorry for the scare. I know you had something to show me, and..."</p><p>He made a motion, as if he were miming drinking from a glass. Zelda smirked. </p><p>"You wanted a drink?" Zelda snorted, and waved to the counter by the door. She then turned away to grab a small brown bag. Two glasses sat there, both rather full. One had little lines on it, so Link took it. What could he say? He liked decorated cups! It tasted like river water and bitter chalk, which was... Unusual. He chugged it, and drew a thumb over the lines. They were painted on, and it amused him to stroke the bumps. </p><p>"So, I was thinking you could take some money and go on a trip-" Zelda turned back around, holding the bag. She stared at the glass in his hand, and the bag dropped to the floor with a heavy clinking sound. Her face was pale. Link hummed, giving her a bemused grin. </p><p>"Link. Did you drink from that beaker?" She whispered in horror. Link nodded, slowly. She covered her mouth with her hands and blinked back a few tears. Link stepped forward slightly, holding out a hand. Surely there was no reason to cry? It was just water, even if it tasted weird. "Okay. Okay. Link, that was a very experimental potion. What it may do to you is going to be a little surprising, and it's going to hurt."</p><p>"Ah?" Link said, now nervous. He brought a finger to his lips. That would explain the taste at least. Zelda took the bag from the floor and pushed him out of the lab, and started pushing him towards his room.</p><p>"We need to get you into a bath, preferably hot," She said gently. Link nodded. His stomach was starting to feel strange. Like it was moving by itself, roiling in his body. He put an arm around his middle. It wasn't pleasant being told that he was going to be in pain. Zelda saw his nervous fear, and took his hand. "You won't die, I can tell you that. It will simply hurt. You drank a powerful transformative potion, and it'll change you from the inside out. The heat will help."</p><p>"Z'da," Link gasped, now visibly in pain. He gripped her arm and felt his intestines stretch and rip and fill themselves in. Zelda hushed him and she hooked her arm around his waist. They hobbled to the bathroom off of his bedroom, and she started running it. Link stripped down to his small clothes. He settled in fast, ignoring the burn, wincing and whining. Zelda made little sounds and checked his pulse with a worried expression. She left for a moment and returned with a book bound in green leather. She started making notes as Link started to writhe in the tub. His cries were getting louder, which in turn hurt his throat. He desperately thought to the one person who always helped him when he needed it on his quest, the one person who stopped his pains. Sidon always had a potion, or a nice cool swimming spot, or a joke to tell. He always had a hand to hold, and Link really wanted that hand right now. "Hurts! Hur-hurts!" </p><p>"I know Link, I know," Zelda said soothingly, smoothing back his now wet hair as tears formed in his eyes. It felt worse than fire, worse than electricity. It ate him from the inside out, and he felt as his bones and skin grew too small for his expanding muscles and organs. He could see Zelda through his tears, watching with horror as he convulsed in the warm water. His insides were writhing like snakes under his skin, pressing up and forming lumps that squirmed under the taught skin-drum of his stomach. Link huffed short breaths out as he felt his bones all crack at once. He screamed, unable to keep it in. It hurt, clouded his emotions except for fear and pain, and his eyes felt like they would burst in his skull. His wails grew in length and volume.</p><p>His skin started to itch, then burn, then split. Link glanced down and saw it break open, peeling in thick patches from muscle, the water stinging and turning red. Zelda kept taking notes, crying as well now. He felt bad, he shouldn't have taken the stupid fancy cup! Or, beaker. Link squeezed his eyes closed, and started to black out. His body couldn't handle him being awake, and he needed to pass out now. He tried to tell Zelda, barely managing to say anything as he drifted off.</p><p>Zelda stared at his his now prone body. The transformation was never pretty. She'd turned a daisy to a rose, a frog to a squirrel, an apple to a butternut, but never a Hylian to... Whatever else. She'd used Zora scales though, so if her hypothesis was correct about needing DNA from the species in the right place of the formula, that's what Link would turn into. She watched numbly as his muscles grew to fit his new body, ripping and elongating. His skin started to grow back, thick and tough, over the muscle in a crawling wave. Link's hair fell out in clumps, and Zelda scooped them from the pink frothy water. She held the masses of hair and watched as a tail grew from Link's scalp. It was a horror she'd never seen. It grew out, stretching the skin to breaking, and she watched bone grow before eyes as muscle rushed to cover it, then a layer of smooth skin. The soft strands in her hands fell to the floor as she watched his eyelids shift, bones crunching and growing to build a bony ridge over his forehead, skin turning new shades as it settled into different flaps and frills. His mouth opened and teeth fell out, pushed out by others, in a glob of blood. Zelda shakily gathered them and put them with the hair. </p><p>The sun kissed the ground as the transformation ended. Three hours of pain and watching as Link turned into a Zora. With bleak optimism, Zelda supposed that it at least worked. Not that she'd ever use it again. This was beyond turning fruit to vegetables; this was painful and horrid. Link lay in the stained water, still out. She let it run out, and washed him under the spray before re-filling it with warm and clean water. Taking each piece of skin out individually and throwing the soggy clumps into an empty urn. She pulled the scraps of his small clothes out. Then she put her book in her Laboratory and flopped, exhausted, on Link's bed. She left the door open and a candle burning with a sweet scent, just in case he woke and needed help. Her eyes fell closed and she was wrapped in an uneasy sleep.</p><p>By the door, the purple tapestry lay, forgotten in the rush. On it were the symbols of the Triforce and Zora Sapphire. An odd irony that lay crumpled and forgotten, thick and dusty. </p><p>The moon rose to its highest point, and the night was seemingly undisturbed. The castle was silent, screams having long fallen deafeningly quiet. Even the birds were silent. Stars peered out tentatively, almost afraid of the sky above Hyrule Castle. It was void of everything, almost. No light. No sound.</p><p>Then there was a splash from a tub, water spilling over the side. </p><p>Link woke up to a now pain-free body. The ceiling was far away, and the water around him lukewarm. The potion must have finished its course. Link shuddered and sunk under the water, wondering if it was worth checking what he had become. He wondered if he would stay in this form, because if it hurt like that both ways, he'd stay whatever race he was. Link rubbed a hand over his face, pausing when he felt the protrusion out of his forehead. Behind him, something felt cramped against the tub, and he sat up, letting it unfurl behind him. Link stated at his hands, and his somewhat submerged body. He...</p><p>Link was a Zora. He wasn't much taller, only a few inches, and he was lithe. He had long front fins that framed his face, like Sidon's, and he reached back with a hand to feel a little protrusion. He felt to the end of the tail and frowned. That felt like a whale fin. What Zora type was he? What had a shark fin but a whale tail? His body was mainly a lovely blue, though his stomach (and presumable his face) was a very pale green. There were edges of a darker green on the tips of the fins that framed his face. There was green there on his tail as well, from what he could crane and see. His shoulder fins were lined with a ruffled turquoise frill. He was cool, sort of. Quickly he searched for gills, but couldn't find any nice frilled ones on his body at all. He was just smooth, even over the ridges on his chest. What kind of Zora didn't have frilly gills? Even Dorephan, a whale like Zora, had gills tucked on his torso with ruffles. </p><p>Link clumsily stood, unused to this body. He climbed out of the tub and wobbled into his room. It took a few tries to walk, his legs a lot shorter now. Zelda was asleep on the bed, murmuring in her sleep. Link crept to the mirror and stared at himself. His eyes were the same cerulean as when he was a Hylian, only the pupil was now a darker shade of blue. Indigo, he'd heard Zelda call this shade. His whites were also coloured now. Inside his mouth were thin, serrated, short nubs of teeth, and he poked at them with interest. Where were his other teeth? He almost didn't want to know.</p><p>He turned slowly, looking over his whole new physique. He looked... Good. Technically he was naked, right? All the Zora he saw wore at least something. Link spotted the purple tapestry and scooped it up, clumsily tying it around his waist with bigger, sharper fingers. He had claws too! Link huffed a little laugh. This was almost better than before. He made an experimental sound, but found that despite his full body transformation, maybe even in his organs, he wasn't given a shiny new throat. It was still his useless one, except... Link made a trill with his throat. That didn't hurt at all. He ran through some of the sounds that Zora made, ones that he'd overheard while in the domain. Yips, squeaks, purrs, trills, and a strange whale like echo that faded awkwardly without water. He must have woken up Zelda, because he heard her gasp. Link spun to face her, grinning wildly.</p><p>"You're awake... Oh Link, I'm so sorry!" Zelda said, eyes tearing up. Link tilted his head, confused. It had hurt, and he'd probably never transform back, but this was amazing. He felt as if there were an odd energy around her, and ignored it best he could. That was a question for another time. Link edged forward and sat at the foot of his bed, sinking down further. He had more muscle mass now. Technically, that didn't mean he was stronger, so he's have to check. </p><p>"It's fine," he fumbled as he signed. His clunky claws were still hard to use. She looked distraught still, so Link continued. "Look. This body is amazing. I look super cool, and also it's not so bad after the pain. I could look like that potato from last week!"</p><p>"The potato from last week was a joke!" Zelda huffed. The potato in question had been lumpy enough to look vaguely fish shaped, and they'd named it Dorephan the Second. It still sat on the counter, kept alive and perfect through another experimental serum that may or may not last the next four thousand years. "Link, this is your body we're talking about! You can't live a normal life outside of the Domain now. You can't visit Gerudo Village, or see Farosh, or Naydra, or the great fairies!"</p><p>"I've seen enough of them," Link signed with a shrug. He gained a blush. "You know why I'd settle in the Domain anyway. I just..."</p><p>"Yeah, you want to stay with Sidon," Zelda sighed. Link hadn't told the full truth. He'd said he'd wanted to live near his best friend beside her. He'd not mentioned the other reason. He kept that reason locked deep in his heart. "We need to get you there. I'll draft a letter to the King and Prince, explaining it all. If you want to write something, we can send it as well. It's going at sunrise though. We'll have to ask about what you can eat..."</p><p>"Sidon eats cooked and raw fish," supplied Link. He flexed, and put on his best Sidon grin. He made a yipping noise, and Zelda giggled. She was looking better at least. "But, yeah, I'll send a letter too. Can I just send what I look like?"</p><p>"If you want to," Zelda said. She sat at the desk, and began writing. Link waited for her to be done, and drafted his own letter. It wasn't as long as Zelda's, but he used his special pink ink and drew a labelled diagram. He presented it to Zelda as she rolled her letter and sealed it with wax. Zelda scanned over it, only to stop and saigh in a long suffering manner. "Link. This is a stick man drawing of you that you've written 'hot' next to. You've literally just said that you like your new body and that you're 'a total fish hunk'. That's..."</p><p>Link pulled out the puppy eyes.</p><p>"... Fine. I'll send it along with my letter. You had best hope that Muzu doesn't see that." Zelda said. Simply, he wrote 'To Sidon' once she'd waxed it shut and sealed it with his stamp. Zelda helped him get used to walking and climbing stairs with shorter legs as they went to the pigeon loft. It was an unbefitting name, as all that was up there was a giant crow by the name of Jarbles. Zelda tied the letters up and put them in a leather cylinder, then attached it to the loop on Jarbels' foot. Link watched his inky, feathery form disappear into the night and yawned.</p><p>"I'm tired," he signed. "Going to bed. Wake me up if there's a response. Nighty night."</p><p>"Nighty night to you too, you big baby," Zelda rolled her eyes and watched him leave. It took a trek to get back to his room. Link flopped on his bed, preparing for a long rest. He slept, and he dreamed of cool water.</p><p>---&lt;*+*&gt;---</p><p>Water splashed over him, and Link jumped awake, only to see Zelda staring at him, unimpressed. She held a letter in her hand. Link saw the already broken seal of the Zora royalty and zeroed in on it. He kept his eyes on it as he moved over his now sodden blankets. Zelda held it out. His skin itched, and he rubbed the wet cloth over his arms for brief relief. </p><p>"King Dorephan sent a response around midday. He's sent an official letter, and Sidon attached his own. I didn't read that one, as it was specifically addressed to you," Zelda explained, throwing the scrolls at him. Link first read the official one. It was written on blue parchment, in dark blue ink. The Zora really stuck with their theme. </p><p>
  <em>Dear Princess Zelda of Hyrile Castle,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am both delighted and downtrodden to hear what has happened. Delighted, because this means that we will get to see more of Link. Downtrodden due to the fact his transformation was a painful ordeal. We would like to cordially extend an invitation to live with us in the Palace until he either wishes to leave or the end of his days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We expect your arrival in a week. Send us a letter in whether you would prefer discretion or are u bothered by the attention of others. As much as I adore my kingdom, some subjects are not the most subtle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, I must wish you great success in the future rebuilding of your Queenhood, Princess Zelda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the best,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>King Dorephan of the Zora Domain.</em>
</p><p>Link stared at the swirly signature in shock. He'd been offered a place at the palace. For forever. He numbly set the letter aside and pulled Sidon's forward, breaking the wax seal and unfurling the paper. He stared at the message. Then he giggled. Then he was huffing in laughter, little laughs occasionally coming out.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Link.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do agree, that drawing was superb. Here's my own enclosed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prince Sidon of the Zora Domain.</em>
</p><p>The image was as crudely drawn as his, only in red ink. Next to Sidon's sketch was a little bubble saying 'Anyfin is possible if you don't trout yourself!'. Link doubled over. It wasn't even that funny, but it was just as bad as he'd expected it to be. He'd frame this in his new Palace room. It would be a centre piece. Link thought about it, on a mantlepiece, a story to be told to anyone entering his doors. He kept huffing, wheezing as tears started to streak down his face. </p><p>Zelda watched him and sighed. This guy had saved Hyrule. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome I'm kinda ill and writing this so I hope it's good I guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had to walk to the first shrine, and Link groaned as he shouldered his bag. He didn't have many possessions, but those he did were tucked safely behind him. His tail rested atop the fabric, soft and slightly sore. He'd gotten Zelda to pierce his fins, insisting that she did. Zelda had hesitated, stating that not many Zora actually wore piercings. Link had simply shoved the needle at her with a glare. He sported three cuffs on his back tail fin, and cuffs and studs on his ear-like fin flaps. He had no idea what they were called, but they had hurt the most, enough for him to spit a curse out loud, to Zelda's amusement. They were simple silver, but he could change that later. He was wearing basic leather gear, for his sword and a tight necklace with the Triforce on it. He had a thin strip of beaded leather on his waist and hips, but only because he thought it looked cool. Simple bracers and anklets were everything else he wore, with simple colours. Silver and sapphire gems.</p><p> </p><p>They trekked over forest and field, stopping at pools to splash water over him. He'd found he needed to soak every so often, so as not to dry out. He wasn't ready to try using his gills yet, not until someone could tell him how, so he staunchly held his breath. He'd nicked himself with his knife earlier, just on the top of his forearm, and found that his blood was still red. It was odd, but interesting. He hadn't told Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>At the shrine, Zelda fussed for a few moments, brushing over his chest and fixing his adornments. Link huffed and pushed her hands away, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want you to look your best!" Zelda said, protesting. Link dropped it. She'd been feeling guilty. She'd given him a large sum of money, and gone out to find these items specifically. It was her way of saying sorry, even if Link already forgave her for it. Mostly. "Now, I'll leave you at the shrine. You'll go up to the gates, and Prince Sidon should be waiting for you. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine. Its the Zora, most of them like me! Muzu might be a challenge, and some customs may be weird, but I think it will be okay," Link signed, taking her hand. He pressed her knuckles to the ridge on his forehead. "I swear to you, Queen Zelda of Hyrule, I will be fine. And on my best behaviour. Mostly."</p><p> </p><p>Zelda rolled her eyes, and they stepped into the shrine. They were swallowed by light, and there was a sensation of flight, then they touched ground once more as the light dissolved. It was a beautiful day. The sun shone, and the domain glittered. A sweet scent was on the air. Link took a deep breath, and stepped from the shrine. He turned to Zelda, and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"See you in a month for a check up?" He signed hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Stay safe!" Link nodded, and turned. He got a few steps, before Zelda called out again. He turned to see her as the blue light started to grow. "Link! I believe in you!"</p><p> </p><p>Then he was alone, on a grassy hill. Link sighed, and wondered if he could dawdle and simply take it all in. He stared at the vibrant colours around him, and hummed a small tune, remembering the Hylian tradition. Sing a song for everything; when emotions can't be expressed in words, it's time for a melody. He hummed it as he walked steadily towards the domain, occasionally opening his mouth to let out soft notes and words than trickled away in melodies. It was strange, how singing hurt far less than speaking. He supposed it was down to how he felt, really.</p><p> </p><p>As the pillars came into view, he stopped humming, and brushed himself off. He strode forward, and as he did, his tail started to pat on his bag. It was odd, but he brushed it off. When he thought about it, it was easy enough to stop. Link stopped at the pillars, and trotted to the only guard, someone he knew quite well in his humble opinion. Bazz stared at him, mouth agape, and Link gave him a short 'Hah!' in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Bazz! It's me, Link. Do you know when Sidon is gonna come collect me?" Link signed. Bazz kept staring, eyes wide. With a frown, Link tried signing it it simpler, and slower, exaggeration in every movement. He knew he was dripping sass. "It. Link. When. Sidon. Come."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh," Bazz said eloquently. Link sighed, and made a very rude sign. It snapped Bazz out of his shock, at least. "Yes. Link. When the Prince said you would be a Zora, I thought he meant that you were to be treated as one of us. Not actually... A Zora. Um. Right. He should be here in a few minutes, he's in a meeting right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," he signed, and dropped his bag. It landed with a thump so heavy it caused small rocks in the near area to bounce on the ground. Bazz stared at it. "I think Zelda packed way too much. Anyway, anything a big Zora no no, so I don't go and do horrid things without my knowledge?"</p><p> </p><p>"I... I guess, don't kill anyone? Also, be nice to children. Being rude to our young will land you with a social death," Bazz said, loosening up. He was relaxing slightly, most of the shock wearing off. The novelty would still last a while, probably. Link nodded, tilting his head. This seemed pretty basic. He already did those things, though he was better at the latter. He did kill some stuff, but it usually was a byproduct of Ganon or a beast terrorising people. "The Prince said we were to be as open as possible with you. He and the King made an announcement five days ago, saying that you were coming to stay indefinitely."</p><p> </p><p>Link touched his chest, looking pleased as punch. He'd had his own announcement. One by royalty, no less. He flapped a hand at Bazz, who chuckled. Link stretched, yawning slightly. He hadn't been sleeping well recently. Bazz noticed, but didn't comment. Instead, he stared openly at Link's new gills.</p><p> </p><p>"Your gills look strange," Bazz said, slight worry in his voice. "You might want to find out what kind of Zora you are; it might help us identify any issues that might arise."</p><p> </p><p>"I was wondering," Link signed. "I have a dorsal fin, but a flat tail. I dont know much really."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I think Prince Sidon is coming!" Bazz said, looking over at a figure in the distance. Link followed his gaze to a steadily approaching red form in the water. He waited. Three. Two. One.</p><p> </p><p>With a small splash, Prince Sidon leaped from the water to stand beside them. Bazz nodded to him, and Sidon nodded back. Link waited for approximately half a second to start signing.</p><p> </p><p>"Sidon! Hi! I missed you, Hyrule Castle is so boring," Link said, hands flying at a hard to follow speed. Sidon laughed, voice like bells.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Link! It is wonderful to see you too. Your drawing wasn't exactly accurate, so unfortunately Bazz had to simply wait for a mystery Zora," Sidon chuckled. Bazz rolled his eyes. "But you are here, and safe! I'll take you to the Palace, so we may meet with my father. Thank you, Bazz."</p><p> </p><p>They began walking into the Domain, talking and signing. Link confessed how he was still unsure of the Zora Culture, and Sidon lit up, excitedly promising to teach him everything. Link knew he was getting stares from the others in the Domain, but ignored it as best as he could. His new skin was bright, and commanded attention. He tried to not pay attention to them anyway. They entered the Palace soon enough, and made their way to King Dorephan, in the throne room. He watched them enter with a look in his eye and a smile on his face. Link wished he'd grown some more, as he was still one of the shortest people in the room. A few Nobles, as they were leaving, gave him looks that he wasn't sure he could understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Link! A pleasure to see you, as always," King Dorephan boomed. Link bowed, and smiled at him. "It's been too long. The children missed you! Ah, but you're here. The way that this came to be is troubling, however."</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded, grimacing and rubbing at one arm. His skin was so smooth now. The action did not go unnoticed by Dorephan, who gained a look of sadness in the back of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"We truly hope that you can have a happy life in the Zora Kingdom. Sidon will take you to your new rooms, and we will make sure you are treated with respect," the King declared. Link nodded again, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha!" He said outloud. "I'll do my best to be respectful back. Thank you for your generosity."</p><p> </p><p>"Of Course. My son, make sure he knows everything," Dorephan said, and Sidon nodded. They left the throne room then, and started go head lower into the Palace. Link watched as the windows were slowly covered by water. He stared as brilliant fish danced by the windows, entranced by them. Not only that, but as they went lower, it was soon only lit by the glowing coral on the walls.</p><p> </p><p>"This is beyond amazing," Linked signed. Sidon laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose so. Well, these are your rooms here. Mine are just down the hall, by the way, if any trouble arises," Sidon said. Link nodded. They entered, and the first thing that hit Link was the size. The main room was absolutely massive, with a few long, plush seating spaces and a small pool in the centre. Link made an odd noise in the back of his throat. "So, here we have the Atrium. Through the right is your bathroom, there is a kitchen on the left and dead ahead is your bedroom."</p><p> </p><p>"Gah," Link said. Sidon followed him as Link began eagerly looking about. He looked into the kitchen and hummed approvingly at the space, all kitted out. The cold box was full with food items, and he thanked Sidon with a hug around his middle. He next moved to the bathroom. In his rush, he stumbled, but didn't fall completely. He opened the door, and he started making pleased grunts that conveyed his excitement. "Very good. Ah."</p><p> </p><p>It was a long, empty room. In the floor was a deep set pool, carved into the rocks. There was a hot and cold tap and various different soaps. Link picked one up and raised an eyebrow. Sidon chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"They're just scented, I think. I asked for help decorating, and suddenly I had several guards offering up soaps and cushions and who knows what else," Sidon admitted. Link turned, and stared. The whole place had been done by Sidon? That... That was incredible.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank," Link coughed slightly, throat going dry. He swallowed a little, and the pain went away. "You, Sidon."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Anything for my best friend!" Sidon said, giving his signature pose. Link allowed his eyes to rest on the swell of muscle for slightly longer than appropriate. Then he put the soap down, and they checked the bedroom. There weren't any beds, and Link stared in delight at the deep sleeping pool. He tossed his bag to the side, where it landed with a dull thud. "Yes, I wasn't sure how big you were going to be, so I got a pool that could fit someone of even my stature. Just to be sure."</p><p> </p><p>Link felt his tail start up again, flapping wildly and patting his back now. He reached a hand back to stop it, and forced it to stop. He tugged one of the rings to make sure his tail couldn't move more. </p><p> </p><p>"Why stop your tail wagging?" Sidon asked cautiously. He looked at Link, who shrugged. He hadn't realised he was wagging his tail. The movement was unexpected, but apparently... Normal? "You don't need to stop your tail from wagging. It's just showing others that you're happy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't know anything about my biology, so I'm currently just trying to keep it chill," Link explained. Sidon nodded, and he started to wag his own tail. Link started to wag his again, letting it flap about. "Oh, and Bazz said I need to figure out what type of Zora I am. Do you have any clue?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I know I'm more Shark-like, and my father is a Blue Whale Zora. You have the dorsal fin of a shark, the tail of a whale and smooth gills," Sidon mused. Link nodded. "Well, what are your teeth like? That's usually a good defining feature."</p><p> </p><p>"Like nubs, but they're serrated and sharp," Link said, baring his teeth. Sidon nodded, and slammed a fist in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be a dolphin!" He declared. Link tilted his head, eyes narrowed in confusion. "They mostly went extinct years and years ago. They died out with the Old Zora. You'll definitely turn some heads then."</p><p> </p><p>Link nodded. They migrated back to the atrium, and sat. Somehow morning became afternoon, then evening. Just talking about nothing and everything. Sidon eventually excused himself, leaving Link to his own devices.</p><p> </p><p>He packed away his items, taking off his regalia and slipping carefully into the bathtub. He scrubbed at his skin with one of the herb filled soaps. It smelled like the honeysuckle outside Hateno village. It was nice to be clean. Once he'd finished, Link padded to his sleeping pool, humming and singing. He ate a fish, cooked, from the fridge in the kitchen. He was tired, after all, and cooking was far too much of a hassle to care about. </p><p> </p><p>He slid into the pool, carefully settling himself down. He rested his head upon the edge of the pool. He drifted off, dreaming of red and cool blue.</p><p> </p><p>---&lt;*+*&gt;---</p><p> </p><p>Link woke up to the soft knocking on his door. He shot out of the pool, reaching for his sword that lay discarded on the floor, as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. Blinking away the sleepiness of the night, he sighed. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the Zora Domain. He was in a new body, but he was safe. There was no danger that could hurt him here. Link put his sword down and hurried to the door, feet patting on the cool floors. He paused at a mirror to quickly rub at his eyes and wake himself up. He looked a little rough, but that wasn't unusual. He made it to the door just as the knock tried again. Outside, one of the Palace Staff stood, and he tilted his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." his throat was rusty after the night, and his voice was raspy. Link made a face at the sound of it. He shook his head, Fins flapping a little, and lifted his hands to sign. He kept his body hidden by the door, unsure of what constituted as indecent. He wasn't exactly wearing anything at all. "May I help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Prince Sidon sent me to ask if you were alright," the servant said nervously, looking over him anxiously. "It's nearly midday, and you haven't come out of your room at all. The Prince was getting slightly worried."</p><p> </p><p>Link sighed. That sounded like Sidon. He stretched out and yawned, covering his mouth with a hand just in time. Manners, you horrid Hylian rascal! Right.</p><p> </p><p>"I usually rely on the sun to wake me up," Link signed, and the girl(?) nodded, smiling now. "I'll got get ready, and... Wander? I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. Do I have duties or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not as far as I'm aware, Hero. However, we can see if there's something for you to do if you'd like?" She said. Link hummed and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm good with a sword and food. Oh, and music. But that's about it," he replied. She nodded. "Don't worry if there isn't anything. I'm happy to just wander about and help anyone who needs it. Could you come back tonight, maybe?" </p><p> </p><p>The servant nodded, and Link retreated into his room. It took a few minutes, and the meeting of his shoulder to a wall twice, before he was decently ready. Just to be sure, Link washed his face, and made sure his piercings were perfect. He felt like he should have a little fun, and clipped in a feathered earring to one of his front piercings. It dangled, brilliant orange and yellow against his skin. Not too much contrast, but enough to look good.</p><p> </p><p>The servant girl was gone when he left, so he decided to take a stroll. He closed his new rooms off and started out. As he ascended, he saw that it was quite bright out. The midday sun on the Zora Domain was beautiful. Everything glimmered. Link took a moment to lean against a wall and just look out of a window. It was calming to watch the waterways. Eventually, Link moved on. Soon, he'd left the Palace, and was walking down to the market places and above water residences. The statue of Mipha became smaller as he went out further.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he'd have to eventually swim, but he ignored that fact in favour of watching a fountain from a shaded spot at the edge of the main (above water) market plaza. It was a nice place to watch the going by of everyone. Zora talked and walked, buying things and holding the hands of their lovers and friends. It was beautiful. There was a younger group of Zora heading towards him in a line, holding onto a rope so none of them got lost. They were being led by a far older Zora, his age clear in how he walked. Link couldn't help but mumble.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby chain," he huffed under his breath, grinning. Children were the best, in his eyes. They didn't tell him about his failures, or pin their hopes on him. They just wanted to play and laugh and know about his favourite colour. They were waddling along, making happy trills. Link kept an eye on them, until they came to a stop near the fountain. The older Zora started to talk to them, saying something about the history of the Zora. Link edged closer, interested.</p><p> </p><p>"... So the Princess back then, Princess Ruto, was saved from the belly of the Jabu Jabu by the Champion back then. Soon after, she became a Sage of Water," the elderly one said. Link leaned in, interested now. "She was also the first Princess to give away the Zora Sapphire as a courting gift. Now, that's a tradition in our Domain, that the Prince or Princess gives the sapphire to their true love. Yes, Riki?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bu' Mister Falagh, why does she wobble so much?" Riki asked. Link still had no clue how to tell any of them apart, especially in toddlers. He had a hard time telling Hylian children apart, and they wore clothes! Their purple Fins were twitching and looking up at the statue. It was indeed, wobbling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, it seems the fountains might need repairs," Falagh said, peering up. "Right then, children, why don't we just step away, and we can write a letter asking the King to-"</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, a small group of older children slammed into the other side of the fountain, having been running in a game of tag. One cried out in pain, clutching his now bleeding head, scraped on the rock. Link watched as in slowed movements, Ruto started to fall down towards the toddlers.</p><p> </p><p>He ran across the Plaza, knowing they would never get out in time. The toddlers started screaming, and worried Zora were turning, eyes alighting in horror. Link skid to a stop, and turned is back to the statue. As a last precaution, he held his word back. He made sure that it would only fall on him. There was a grinding sound, then a gust of air, then pain exploded across his back. The stone was rough, and scraped his skin. His sword pierced into the rock, slipping into a crack and he placed the hilt on the ground, propping it up. Link felt his knees buckle slightly, still holding the main weight. The toddlers were still crying.</p><p> </p><p>"Out of the way, children, now," Falagh said sternly, ushering the last of them out of the range of the statue. Link waited until they were all out of range, and knew getting out would be harder for him. This sword was nice, but he'd rather have his life. He dropped, keeping the statue precariously balanced on the thin blade, and rolled out. As he jumped to his feet, he heard the metal shatter. Panting, he stood straight. The gashes on his back didn't feel worse than deep grazes, but he knew they must be pretty bad. Link winced, then cast a hurried glance to the other side of the fountain. The older children were there, but the one with the graze on his head looked worst off. The rest weren't hurt, so Link walked over.</p><p> </p><p>"I, I just..." One of them said, looking scared. Link sighed, but grinned. They could be chewed out by their parents. It wasnt his place to yell at kids for a simple mistake. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" He signed, and they all nodded. Graze Boy started to cry, so Link picked him up and held him in a hug. "Let's apologise to the younger children, and then we can get you seen to and off home. No harm done, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>As Link led them to the other kids to apologise, a new voice piped up, and the world froze.</p><p> </p><p>"Link?"</p><p> </p><p>Sidon stared at the chaos, and Link wished he had an explanation that didn't make him sound batshit insane. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ha ha I'm not sure what is happenings 8 just need a set up for my HEADCANONS</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I might update this idk enjoy I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>